


A Growing Family

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [11]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Excessive use of pet names, Husbands in love, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Rimming, Trying To Conceive, pregnancy kink if you squint, references to past miscarriage, viktor's foot thing if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."It took a moment for Viktor to adjust and reach a semi-conscious state. Viktor’s eyes grew comically wide when he realized what the heavy smell in the room meant. “It started?” Yuuri smiled and nodded in response."





	A Growing Family

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to start by ignoring the fact that it is no longer anywhere near Christmas heh.  
> So, it's been a while. I seem to be caught in a never ending loop of school, work, and being sick. Now I'm working full time so I have long days going straight from school in the morning to work in the evening.  
> In all honesty I lost motivation to write. I was just not in a good head space. This also turned into something more emotional than I originally planned. I hope to have the last entry in this series done before this Christmas (only a year later than I originally planned).

Yuuri felt borderline feverish. The tips of his cheeks and chest were tinted a faint pink. He was still groggy as the last dredges of sleep wore off. Yuuri groaned and rolled over. The media always liked to make heats seem so dramatic, a burning fog of uncontrollable desire. In reality, heats were more like sunbathing on a hot summer day. Sure, it was a little toasty, but nothing terrible. The real annoyance was the faint itch under his skin. The increased level of hormones made him twitchy. However, this heat could prove to be special for Viktor and him, it gave Yuuri semi-anxious butterflies just to think about it. Yuuri sought out his mate in the bed beside him.

Viktor smelled of rose flavored hot chocolate. One might think it was due to the fact that he drank it so frequently, even when it wasn’t cold outside. However, it was just his naturally sugary, sweet smell. Yuuri nuzzled closer to his husband’s scent glands. Viktor mumbled in his sleep, Yuuri’s increasingly potent scent rousing him. He began to kiss and nibble from Viktor’s jaw down the expanse of his neck. A quiet, throaty moan slipped between Viktor’s lips. Yuuri leaned back as Viktor stirred and rubbed the sleep out of his bright, blue eyes. It took a moment for Viktor to adjust and reach a semi-conscious state. Viktor’s eyes grew comically wide when he realized what the heavy smell in the room meant. “It started?” Yuuri smiled and nodded in response. Viktor leaned forward to nuzzle noses with Yuuri, forcing a giggle out of the younger man. Yuuri was lavished with kisses from his forehead to his chin.

When Viktor pulled back abruptly Yuuri shot him a confused look. Viktor’s eyebrows were pinched in concern and he seemed as though he was searching for his words. “Are we still… are you sure you want to…try again?” Viktor finally asked. Yuuri smiled up at him and cupped Viktor’s face in his hands. They had been through so much over the past year; months of trying to conceive, seeing those two pink lines for the first time, the first ultrasound pictures. Then, the absence of the heartbeat that should have been there, the spotting, the cramping, the pain, and the loss. It had been months since then. They needed time to grieve and heal.

Yuuri looked over at the teddy bear that sat on their dresser. It had been a gift from the OBGYN’s office. The bear was a chocolate brown color with a green hat. It came wrapped in a blanket printed with jungle animals. Two silver bracelets, the same ones that both Yuuri and Viktor wore every day, had been wrapped around its neck. They were simple, sterling silver, a thin plate connected by chains on either side. The plates had been engraved with the words “always carried in my heart”. They may not have had the opportunity to hold their baby in their arms, but they did always carry them in their hearts. Yuuri smiled up at Viktor. “I’m sure.”

 

Yuuri suggested they start with a bath. Counterintuitive as it may have seemed considering they were just going to get dirty right after, it helped. After their first attempt at conception, they learned how much stress it put on them. There was so much pressure to get pregnant right away, to schedule sex, to follow all the old wives’ tales about helping a couple get pregnant. It wasn’t worth it because in the end it happened when it happened. They learned that it was better to enjoy the moment.

Viktor returned from drawing the bath. Yuuri squealed when Viktor picked him up bridal style to carry him into the bathroom. There was a soft floral scent in the air from the bath oils and glowing candles. Viktor lowered Yuuri into the tub and climbed in behind him. They took turns washing each other. Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s back in order to help with the ache that his heat brought on.  The two relaxed until the water grew cold, then dried and returned to their bed.

Yuuri felt his heat more sharply, his discomfort growing. He rolled on top of Viktor and ground his hips down into the other’s. Viktor moaned at the feeling of Yuuri’s slick soaked thighs rubbing along his own. Yuuri smirked and continued grinding against Viktor’s cock as it swelled between them. “Vitya, please, I need you,” Yuuri purred into his ear. Viktor grasped Yuuri by the hips and took a steadying breath.

“Zolotse, if you keep that up I will not last long enough to please you,” Viktor huffed. Yuuri pouted, but stopped moving. Viktor grinned as a thought crossed his mind. “How about you get on your hands and knees for me instead? I promise it will turn that frown upside down,” Viktor cooed. Yuuri rolled his eyes fondly, but did as asked.

Viktor kneeled behind him and admired the view. “My Yuuri, you look so good like this.” Viktor ran his hands up the back of Yuuri’s thick thighs. The traces of slick there smoothed the slide. He spread Yuuri’s ass with a hand on each cheek. A small bead of slick slipped from his hole and dripped down to the bed. “Look how wet you are for me.” Viktor pulled one hand away to trail his fingertips down over Yuuri’s balls and down his dick to rub at the head. Yuuri moaned and melted into the touch. His arms slid out from under him allowing his head to rest on the bed. “So hard too. Your heat must be fully upon you now.” Yuuri simply hummed in agreement. Viktor continued rubbing along Yuuri’s sensitive cock while the younger man rocked his hips into the touch.

“More, Viktor, please.” Yuuri wiggled back against the hand still on his ass in an attempt to entice Viktor.

“Perhaps I should take the edge off for you,” Viktor said thoughtfully. “After all your stamina is legendary. I could make you cum again and again and you would only beg me to keep going. Isn’t that right, zolotse?”

“Yes, more, anything, everything, give it to me,” Yuuri pleaded. His eyes were blown wide and hazy with lust. Viktor could never deny Yuuri anything when he succumbed to begging. He pressed chaste kisses down Yuuri’s spine and then to his leaking hole. Viktor’s tongue teased around the rim. Yuuri whined his frustration.

“Patience, my Yuuri, I’ll give you what you need, but I want to taste you first.” He licked a slow line up the inside of each of Yuuri’s thighs. He squirmed as the tickling touch grew closer to where he wanted. Viktor slowly dipped his tongue inside and swirled it around languidly. “Solnyshko, you taste amazing. I can’t help but want to savor you like this,” Viktor whispered against Yuuri’s back.

“Viktor, if you don’t put something inside of me right now I’m going to take care of myself for the rest of my heat,” Yuuri grumbled. Viktor huffed a laugh at Yuuri’s empty threat, but did as asked. Yuuri yelped when Viktor slipped a finger in without hesitation. He melted into a moan when Viktor’s tongue joined it. Slow pumps of his finger contrasted the quick, teasing flicks of his tongue. Viktor wasted no time in adding a second and then third finger. Yuuri’s mouth dropped open in a constant stream of moans when Viktor rubbed circles against his prostate. Copious amounts of slick poured around Viktor’s knuckles. “Vitya, please don’t stop. Please, I’m so close,” Yuuri panted.

“Push back against me, Yuuri. Show me how much you want to cum,” Viktor purred. He stilled his movements as Yuuri began to rock back against his hand. Each time Viktor’s fingers were buried deep Yuuri gave a slow roll of his hips to keep near constant stimulation on his prostate. The sight of Yuuri using his fingers to get off left Viktor breathless. He reached down to wrap a hand around Yuuri’s aching cock. Firm strokes combined with the fingers in his ass pushed Yuuri over the edge of his orgasm. He gasped and shook as his vision faded around the edges. Yuuri dropped to the bed and twitched from oversensitivity. Viktor moved his hands to soothe over his sides and thighs.

When Yuuri came down from his orgasm he blinked blearily up at Viktor. He smiled languidly and pulled Viktor down into a lazy kiss. “Feeling better, my love?” Yuuri hummed in affirmation. “Do you need a glass of water? Hungry? Want another soak in the bath?” Viktor offered. Yuuri tilted his head in thought.

“Oh, Viktor, you didn’t think we were done yet, did you?” Yuuri asked teasingly. He wrapped a hand around Viktor’s dick and stroked slowly. “Don’t you want to fuck me? Feel me cum on your cock? Don’t you want to breed me?” Viktor shivered as his mind short-circuited at the words. Yuuri was a force to be reckoned with when he embraced his true eros. “That’s what I thought. Lay down for me.” Viktor immediately complied and Yuuri settled in his lap. Yuuri rubbed his unwavering erection against Viktor’s. Each press of skin reminded Viktor of just how neglected his cock felt.

“Yuuri, I want to be inside of you,” Viktor pleaded. Yuuri raised up just enough to grasp Viktor’s erection firmly and line it up with his hole. He slid slowly down until Viktor was buried deep inside of him. Yuuri tipped his head back and let out a languorous moan at the fullness. Viktor swore there was nothing more breathtaking than the sight of Yuuri smirking down at him just before he began to move his hips. At first it was a slow, rocking grind. The friction electric and delicious. Yuuri lifted his hips and bounced in Viktor’s lap. Slapping sounds grew louder and faster as Yuuri chased blindly after his orgasm. Viktor slid his hands up Yuuri’s body to pinch and pull at his peaked nipples. Yuuri arched his back into the stimulation. His movements grew sloppier as the fog of arousal clouded his mind. Viktor could feel the telltale ache that meant he was close. He grabbed Yuuri roughly by the waist and held him still. Yuuri made a noise of complaint until Viktor bucked up into him harshly.

“Yes, Vitya, like that. Fuck me, oh, right there.” Viktor picked up the pace as Yuuri babbled on. His words echoing in Viktor’s mind. “That’s it. Feels so good. Are you going to come for me, Viktor? I want you to fill me. Fuck me and fill me over and over with your cum until it catches. Imagine how I’ll look, swollen and pregnant with your child, our child.” Viktor did imagine it. Yuuri’s thighs and ass plush and soft. His belly round and heavily pregnant, littered with new stretch marks. Yuuri lounging like a pregnant Eros incarnate on the bed while Viktor rubbed himself off on his feet. Viktor gave one last thrust as his knot caught inside of Yuuri. His vision went white with the overwhelming pleasure of his orgasm. Yuuri tightened almost painfully around Viktor’s knot as he came too.

Yuuri collapsed onto Viktor’s chest as they both tried to steady their breathing. Tiny jolts of residual pleasure caused them both to twitch against one another. Once Viktor could move again he wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him close. Yuuri’s sated sigh was music to his ears. They each nuzzled at the mating bites decorating the other’s throat. Their mixed scents warm with a bone-deep satisfaction from the intimacy. Viktor’s fingers traced nonsensical patterns across Yuuri’s back while they waited for his knot to deflate. Yuuri fidgeted and his scent soured slightly. “Yuuri, what is the matter?” Viktor prompted.

“It’s just…what if it doesn’t work? What if I can’t…” Yuuri didn’t need to finish his sentence for Viktor to understand.

“Zolotse, I promise that we will work through this together. I love you and nothing will ever change that. You are stuck with me forever now,” Viktor teased. Yuuri laughed at that.

 

Yuuri had finished washing the dishes and putting the last of the laundry in the dryer. He rubbed at the now constant dark circles under his eyes. Yuuri couldn’t wait to crawl into bed. While skating competitively took an immense toll on his body it could not match the bone deep exhaustion of caring for a newborn. Yuuri headed toward the bedroom. He could hear Viktor’s voice floating down the hall. The sound a balm on his frayed nerves. He sang a [lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxcLV58mbOY) as he rocked the baby. The melody was a familiar one that brought a smile to Yuuri’s face. He stood in the doorway watching as Viktor finished the song and placed their sleeping little bundle in her cradle. He tucked the jungle animal print blanket around her and sat the chocolate brown bear at the foot of the cradle.

“How is our little Anya? Fall asleep quickly?” Yuuri whispered. Viktor nodded. When Yuuri took a moment to look at his husband he saw the same dark circles under his icy, blue eyes. He smiled warmly and pulled Viktor into their bed. They both needed some rest while they could. Anastasia would be awake and crying for more food in just a few short hours. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and nuzzled in close. “I love you, Vitya, and our little family,” Yuuri murmured sleepily.

“I love you too, my Yuuri, my family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may have been watching a certain movie a lot while writing this...  
> Let me know what you think in the comments below.  
> I also sometimes skulk around on [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
